


I'm Running out of Air

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Companion Tranquil Mage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Adoribull trash, M/M, Tranquil Mage - Freeform, let's throw the Quizzy in too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell let's a certain four letter word slip to Dorian after a bad day. When the Altus doesn't react the way he expected Max wonders if maybe he's put too much feeling into what he has with Dorian and Bull..and what in the world does Cassandra want to talk about now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been a rough week. Well, if he was going to be honest with himself, every week since the Conclave had been a rough week. This week, however, felt rougher. And it wasn’t even that he hadn’t seen Bull or Dorian. He had, every night. But that wasn’t much more than stumbling into the same room and crashing on the bed, or the sofa, or the floor a couple times. It’d been easier to go there than up into his tower. 

But he hadn’t been able to put it off any longer. They had prisoners, and they had to be judged. It’d been almost a full week of discussions and arguments with his advisers about what would be the best course of action for each of them. Maxwell didn’t want to kill anyone. He did so much of that already, and if there was some chance of redeeming them...But it was over now. He was exhausted and just wanted to duck his responsibilities for a little bit. Collapsing onto Dorian’s lap, he pressed his face against his shoulder, looking up when the Altus swore. He gave him a small, tired smile and closed his eyes when smaller arms wrapped around him. 

“You know I love you, right?” he whispered, cracking his eyes when he felt Dorian’s arms slip from around him. Looking up, he frowned when the other mage laughed softly and nodded.

“I’m a lovely person, how could you not?”

Looking down, he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Right. This thing they had, this thing with Bull and them was just sex. Right. Nodding, he got up quite abruptly and walked away from his little alcove, out the door that lead towards Cullen’s office. He didn’t look back, didn’t see the confused look on his lover’s face.

He passed through Cullen’s office with a nod, and headed left to one of the semi abandoned towers. He passed through that and then past the barn, climbing over the partially ruined wall to the last part of the battlements on that end, fitting himself tightly into the corner for a while. He just needed to think, to go over what he should have said instead.

No one had ever said anything about this ever getting serious. It was just sex. He was lucky that Bull and Dorian had taken it so well, that night in the Tavern when Cole had just tried to make him feel better. But blurting out his confused feelings had him waiting to be laughed at and mocked, to be rejected and scorned. Maybe it was time for him to step back. They’d be happier without him. 

Closing his eyes, Max pressed his forehead to his knees, shivering a little, but he didn’t really mind the chill in the air. The Circle always got chilly in the winter, no matter the fires. Dozing off, he didn’t roust til he heard feet scraping stone and looked up to see one of Cullen’s soldiers approaching him with a blanket. 

“Sorry, sir,” she whispered, offering the warm material. “I didn’t mean to wake you, but everyone’s looking for you.”

“Oh,” he whispered, voice sleep rough. “Sorry, did they send you out looking for me?”

“Oh, no I saw you come out here earlier, Sir. You looked like you needed to be alone. I just thought you might like a blanket, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you.” he whispered, squeezing her hand, before standing slowly. He was stiff and a bit chilled, but otherwise he felt better. He was still a little confused about what he should do with Dorian and Bull, but he should probably just pull away. Maxwell let her help him across to the closest tower, before he tried to judge the best way to avoid the most people, and get up to his tower. Would a giant ice structure from the battlements up to his rooms be too obvious? Fuck it, it was worth not dealing with nobles.

Draping the blanket over his head to hide his hair, he dashed from shadow to shadow, hoping to avoid having to talk to anyone. It’d be his luck, someone would need him to do something that took him out to Maker knew where in the blighted desert. Again. Max drew up short when he reached the door to Bull’s room, listening carefully. maybe he should have gone through the library. But Dorian might have been there. 

“They aren’t there.”

Maker’s balls. Cole. It was just Cole.  
“They took horses and went looking. In case you went to the camps below. Or the woods.”

“What? Why would they--?”

“It’s hard to say. Painful even. He couldn’t say it when he was home, and now he doesn’t know how to. But he feels just the same.”

“Cole..” he whispered, shaking his head. “I just need to rest for a bit. Think you can help me get to my room?”

“No, they’re looking there. If you want to be alone, we should ask Varric. He’s worried too.”

Resigning himself to his friend’s idea, he let Cole lead him to Varric, and he was never more grateful to the dwarf. He didn’t ask questions, he didn’t even suggest that they tell the others they found him. Well not until he was safely tucked away in Varric’s room.

“I’ll tell Seeker I found you and to call back the hounds. You just rest here, okay?” he offered, brushing a bit of the Inquisitor’s hair out of his face. “Even heroes and heralds need their rest.”

Curling up tightly on the bed, Max muttered out slurred thanks, falling back asleep quite quickly, nice and warm in Varric’s cozy rooms. The smell of parchment and ink was comforting, and reminded him of his room at the Circle, and at his parents’ estate. He’d talk to everyone in the morning. Or whenever Varric came back. Yeah..just til then.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the Seeker hadn't been happy to hear that while the Inquisitor was safely tucked away and sleeping, but Varric wasn't going to tell her _where_ , was an understatement. To say that The Iron Bull and Dorian had been even less happy? Well, Varric considered himself lucky to get away with his skin still on. But he still needed to check on the kid, and he had to set up his sofa for the night as well. Whistling softly as he walked, he ignored Dorian's loud comments to Bull and shook his head when he heard a louder "Kaffas!" and then Cole's voice. Yeah, he'd let the kid take care of them.

The Spirit boy looked at them from under his hand, wringing his hands together. "It hurts, haunting, hurling his heart against his ribs, harder and harder til he has to go, out into the cold to think, to sleep. It bleeds inside, where it can't be seen, and maybe it would be better to go away, let them be happy together." he offered, shifting his weight slightly. "It's just sex. That's what we agreed on."

Dorian recoiled a little, looking up at Bull. For his part, the Qunari wore a deep frown, made deeper by Cole's words. Between Dorian's explanation of what happened, and the hours they spent looking for their errant herald, Bull was starting to get the feeling that something was up. Cole's words only made that feeling stronger. They needed to have a long and serious talk. But that was part of the problem wasn't it? Dorian didn't talk about his feelings, and Bull had to chalk that up to his childhood environment. The Inquisitor? Who knew if it was from before or after this whole Herald mess. He never talked about himself though, how he felt and everything. Very concerning. They'd have to work on it.

Rubbing his forehead, Bull put his arm around Dorian and nodded. "Thanks, kid." he sighed, leading Dorian away. "Let him rest tonight. We'll try and talk it out tomorrow. We'll go see if Josephine will give him the day off tomorrow."

The next day rose bright and crisp, and Max was reluctant to get out of bed. But he'd imposed too long on Varric, and he'd have to face the music at some point. He could only imagine how his advisers would react. Pushing his hair out of his face, Maxwell frowned when Varric grinned at him. "So guess who's the lucky fellow and has the day off?"

"Mmm Cullen?" He offered, rubbing his forehead. Maker if any of them needed a day off it was Cullen. Varric shook his head and handed him a cup of tea. "Err...I dunno." he muttered, sipping it slowly, making a face. Far too bitter.

"Drink up, kid. Solas said it would help."  
"Solas hates tea."  
"Well he said it'd help relieve some of your stress."

That got a distinctly un-Herald like snort, but Varric was starting to think more and more that there was more to Maxwell than his polite, quite reserve. He wouldn't be sleeping with Bull _and_ Dorian if he was. 

"Nope, you have the day off, Maxwell."

The redhead looked at Varric for a long moment, before a small smile creased his lips. People rarely called him by his name, and it was nice to hear for once. He'd still have to go around and apologize to everyone for scaring them. And he didn't know what he'd do with Bull and Dorian. Might be safest bet if he avoided them for..well as long as he could. Finishing his disgusting tea, he looked around Varric's room, and realized with a bit of horror that he'd slept in his friend's bed while he slept on his sofa.

"Hey don't worry about it. Used to happen all the time in Kirkwall with Hawke." he chuckled, giving a casual shrug. "If you want to make it up to me, come get lunch with me." Nodding, he shook on it and sighed softly. He had to make his way up to his room to change, maybe bathe. Right, this was going to be fun. But it seemed Varric was going to run defense for him, and when any noble got too close, Varric would come up with some story of tough Inquisitor work, needed his attention pressingly. Maybe after a bath though. He gave Varric a hug once he was safely in his room, and promised to come find him for lunch. Just as soon as he apologized to at the very least Josephine. 

He really had to apologize, he realized, when he walked into the small room he set aside for private bathing and the tub was filled with steaming water. She was a magician, and he'd have to make sure Blackwall got help getting her an extra large bouquet. Slipping in, he sighed softly and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in a while. 

The loud knock on the door had him cracking an eye, and he shifted to see out of the open door, to call for them to enter. The foot fall was too soft to be a man's, which meant it could very well be Leliana coming to kill him. Or Josephine, she was also apparently skilled with a blade. 

"Maxwell?"

No, it was his sister. She tilted her head slightly as she entered, bangs shifting on her forehead, brushing the brand that still looked so irritated and raw. One day he'd find a way to cure his sister, and all the others.

"I brought towels for you."

"Thanks, Lizabeth."

She set them near the tub and sat on the floor, tilting her head again. She looked like she wanted to talk to him, but she also seemed to just be content resting near him. "Messere Iron Bull is looking for you, brother. He and Master Pavus need to speak with you."

"Later, Liza. I've some work to do. Do you find working for Josephine agreeable?"

She nodded and set a hand on his arm, looking up at him. "She is most kind, and makes sure I have a decent wage. I must thank you for that, Maxwell. Tranquil are rarely paid for their work."

He cupped her face and smiled, kissing her forehead. "They will be from now on, darling. Promise."

Bowing her head a bit, she stood and stepped out of the room for him to leave the tub and dry off, humming as he dressed quickly. Offering his hand, he smiled a little wider at her as she took it. "I need to speak to Josephine and Leliana before lunch. I have an appointment with Varric." She nodded again, moving just half a step behind him when they entered the great hall. 

It was inevitable, the press of Nobles wishing a word with him, but he slipped through and closed Josephine's door with a sigh.

"Inquisitor!" 

Oh, there was a lecture in that tone.

Rubbing his forehead, he let Josephine say her peace, Elizabeth moving to the Ambassador's desk to tidy up a bit and then stoke the fire. He rubbed his forehead and offered his hand. 

"I'm sorry, Josephine. I didn't expect to be gone so long. I had to think about some stuff."

"Well, please make sure you speak to Lady Cassandra. She has some news for you."

Thanking her, he kissed her hand and left Eliza to her duties with Josephine, slipping out to go find Leliana, and then he'd go talk to Cas. That sounded like a plan. Now to figure out how to avoid Dorian. Well he'd figure something out. 

Making a mad dash across the hall and up the stairs, he didn't even look in Dorian's alcove, didn't stop when he heard "Inquisitor!", just kept going up and quickly struck up a conversation with Leliana. It was better this way. They probably didn't want him around anymore anyway. Chatting with her, he nodded and slipped out quickly, wanting to go talk to Cassandra before anything pressing popped up. So as he worked out an ice slide down from the top of the tower, he ignored the "Kaffas. We need to talk!" behind him and kept jogging. Nope, he was going to avoid that for as long as he possibly could.

Dorian sighed in frustration as Max literally ran away from him, realizing he probably fucked up. Big time. Maybe Bull would be able to grab him, he was a bit harder to slip past. This ..was not going well. He watched as Max slid down the battlement steps to take the long way around tavern, and he had the sinking feeling that even Bull might have a hard time grabbing him. 

"You know, perhaps instead of chasing him, you should let him come to you."

Jumping, he looked behind him, right into the Spymaster's eyes, her head canted just slightly to the right. 

"And perhaps, if that fails, you should allow others to lead him to you."

"If you're suggesting.."

"I suggest nothing. Give him some time to sort himself out, Dorian. He'll come around. They always do."

"What in blazes do you.."

"Go see to Iron Bull. The Inquisitor will come to you when he's ready." she stated, before turning back to her dark loft, a mysterious smile on the corner of her lips. The one that always made Dorian very nervous. Hopefully she wasn't plotting his death. Well not yet anyway. Sighing, he waked back in as well and decided he'd sit and think a bit, before he went to find Bull. There was quite a bit to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never once did I think I'd ever say that Cassandra would be the voice of reason when it came to romance. Clearly I was wrong.

The training yard was filled with sounds of shields and wooden practice swords striking one another, as well as shields against shields. Maxwell was fairly certain that Bull was out and about, and would most likely try to stop him. Which wasn't something he wanted just then. No, Cassandra needed to speak to him, and thankfully he could see her in her normal spot, beating up a training dummy that always ended up re-padded.

He jogged over quickly, ignoring the "Kadan!" and smiled as Cassandra greeted him, looking more serious than normal. Shit, that was never good. Letting her lead him somewhere more private, he wasn't exactly ready to be presented with more information about the Seekers, about the Rite of Tranquility. Like he wasn't dealing with enough shit.

"So it can be reversed."

"Theoretically, yes. But for most Tranquil I am unsure of how it would be for them, if the sudden return of emotions and their abilities would be something they could handle. However, if it could be done safely for them, then they would never have to fear possession."

Maxwell nodded once, looking down at the table. This was weighing heavily on Cassandra, he could hear it in her voice. She must blame herself, though she did not know. Taking her hand gently, he couldn't think of any words to re-assure her, all he could do was be there to offer comfort if she needed it. "We might need a volunteer," he whispered, biting his lip. "I don't know who would offer, but no one undergoes the reversal without their consent. Not that many of them consented to it in the first place."

Sighing, he squeezed her hand and glanced out at the training yard. He still had so much work left to do to save the world, he had to figure out his love life, and now he and Cassandra had to figure out if telling the world that Tranquility could be reversed would cause damage, or not. Maker, he needed a drink. Rubbing his forehead, he glanced back into the building as Bull looked up, cheeks flushing slightly as Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble with your lovers?"

"You could say that."

"I could also say you all are acting foolish."

"Cas-"

"Leliana told me what happened."

He rolled his eyes, but he should have known his Spymaster would have heard, that she would have looked into everything. His safety was one of her top priorities, even if it was from himself or his lovers. He stared out the window again as Bull went to Dorian, arm around his shoulders as they walked into the Tavern. "Do not look so heart broken, Maxwell." Oh that was a biting tone. Or was it frustrated? He turned to look at her and quirked an eyebrow, curious to know what she was on about. "They both love you! And you love them. You would not have gone through the rouse of killing a high dragon just to get Bull a new trophy, nor Dorian his trinket back if you did not love them. And they would not have accepted them if they did not love you."

"Cassandra, I really don't think--"

"That is the problem! None of you think, and think too much at the same time! Maker, why don't you talk to one another? Hm? That might work. If need be, I am certain Josephine would mediate for you! She would love it, I am sure."

Maxwell was glad to see Cassandra's face soften when he laughed, the idea of Josephine mediating a discussion on their love lives just too much for him. But he needed a laugh, he needed to let go of a bit of tension, and if he wasn't going to get laid any time soon, why not laugh. Smiling widely at her, he hugged her gently and sighed. 

"Thank you, Cassandra. Truly, though, I think Josephine has enough gossip without being involved in my sex life. But I will talk to them. Soon."

"Soon? As in as soon as we walk out of here, or soon as in "After we find out if we can kill Corephyus and live"?"

"Well I know which I'd prefer, but I also know if I say the latter you may just haul me over your shoulder and lock the three of us in a room. So the former!"

"Good. Leliana offered to help should you try to put off something that is clearly so good for you."

He felt his face contort into a look of distressed distaste and shook his head. That wasn't something he wanted anyone involved with, so he'd have to have a conversation he wasn't quite ready to have, just for the sake of what little privacy he could get. Still he wasn't sure he was ready for whatever conversation they'd be having. Maybe he could just tell them about the latest development. At the very least it might relieve Dorian a bit. 

Maxwell knew the Altus wasn't comfortable around Tranquil, though he did his best to work with them in the library doing research, and even inviting Elizabeth to supper with them sometimes, because he knew how important she was to him. Bull never seemed to mind, because there was literally no need to worry about demon possession with them, and that was great in his book. But if one reversed the Tranquility, they wouldn't be able to be possessed...Oh god just thinking about all of this made his head hurt. 

Thanking Cassandra again, he headed out towards the Tavern, frowning when he didn't see Bull or Dorian in their usual corner. Turning to Krem, he asked where they went, and thanked him when he pointed up. Bull's room then. Swallowing hard, he stopped briefly to chat with Sera and Cole, before knocking. He could hear shuffling, cursing, and the redhead was now pretty sure he'd just interrupted them. Shit. 

"Hey, Boss, what's up?"

Well at least Bull had the decency to put pants on...this time. 

"You're busy. It can wait."

"Nah, nah, c'mon in, Dorian's been worried about you."

Resigning himself to being pulled into the room, he was a bit relieved to see that Dorian was dressed, a book abandoned on the bedside table. Okay maybe they'd just been talking then. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the bed as directed and let Dorian pull him close, pillowing his head on the older mage's shoulder. "You look stressed, Amatus." His voice was soft, and his fingers running through his hair softer. Maker if he kept that up he'd fall asleep. "What's the matter? Has Cassandra found a task that needs to be done in the Hissing Wastes again?"

He shook his head, not to dislodge Dorian's fingers, but to indicate that was not it. How to broach the topic? Gently would be best, but he was so tired of gently. He never used to be so considerate, that was Eliza. He was the blunt one, or he used to be. 

"The Rite of Tranquility can be reversed." 

There it was out, and it felt so good not to have to dance around with pretty words. Sure Josephine had made it pretty clear why he needed to be so diplomatic, but Maker's balls just to be blunt or to scream and shout at one of the pompus assholes would make him feel so much better.

"What?"

"It can be reversed. And the mage won't be able to be possessed by a demon."

"Does your sister know?" 

The bed dipped to one side, and he let Bull press the glass of wine into his hand. He was glad for the drink, and while he would normally sip on it for hours, he finished it in three large drinks. 

"Thanks. And no, she doesn't. No one beyond us and Cassandra knows. I don't know if it will make things better or worse. And I'm just..I just want one day where I don't have to decide who lives and who dies, or if some Earth shattering piece of new information is safe enough to be spread to the world, or if we need to keep it a secret, even if it's one that's been hurting mages for who the fuck knows how long!"

His lunch plans with Varric were forgotten as he vented to his lovers, Dorian humming softly as he calmed, and Bull pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, hand slipping down his arm, then back up trying to help soothe the tension in his body. And boy was it working. This was what he needed, who he needed. He would probably have been fine if he had been with one or the other, but with the two of them together, they didn't really need to talk, they just did. And he really was a blighted idiot. 

"Dorian, Bull, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Ah don't worry, Kadan. It's been less than a day! Misunderstandings happen, but that's why we need to talk about it. And once you relax a bit and have some lunch, we'll talk."

"Yeah that sounds---shit I ...had lunch plans with Varric."

"Well he can come too. Need to thank him for squirreling you away to sleep for once."

"Bull."

"Ah-ah Dorian, we talked about this."

"Fine, but at least get us good wine this time?" 

And as they bickered, Max smiled to himself and found himself dozing off. They'd wake him when it was time to eat, and then they'd tackle the newest chunk of information. Dorian was good at breaking things down into bite size pieces, because Maker knew right now if Max tried to process it all at once, he'd choke. Yes, after lunch....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clunky exposition is clunky. 
> 
> As you all have probably figured out this probably isn't going to get regular updates. I'm just hoping you'll all be understanding, because life's a bitch and I'm in the process of getting a new laptop.

Lunch went surprisingly well for Maxwell. Bull and Dorian had made sure he was awake and looking decent in a forgiving time frame, Varric offered his lovers to join them, and he could pretend for about an hour that nothing Cassandra had told him existed. It was just him, his lovers, and his friend. And it had been decided after lunch, when Maxwell brought Cassandra with him to his War council meeting, that his Inner Circle had the right to know. Especially his fellow mages. And messengers had brought them all in twos or threes to the War Room, and though normally quite spacious, it was quickly filling and starting to feel cramped. The silence was deafening as Maxwell gathered himself to considering his phrasing, to consider how to tell these people that a major development, that effected not just the magical people of Thedas, but all people really.

"After securing materials only the Highest Ranking Seekers were privy to," he paused, frowning. No, no, flowery words would not help here, would not lessen the blow or the shock. Max could feel his face changing, from dignified Inquisitor to the face of the man they all cared for, and his tone went from as diplomatic as possible, to neutral. He didn't want to sway them with his own feelings, at least not yet. "The Rite of Tranquility was never intended to be a permanent solution. It can be reversed."

More deafening silence.   
One breath.   
Two...   
Three...   
And..Uproar! 

It was almost predictable by now, everyone talking over the other. He waited until there was a collective breath, or as close to one as he could get. Even the ever calm Vivienne was flustered by this and was speaking as quickly as Dorian was, but both of them failed to be as loud as Sera or Cassandra. Oddly, Bull was standing off to one side, silent. He had feelings on the subject, he was sure, but was he staying out until he was certain of what he wanted to say? Or did he realize that as a non-Mage he didn't have as much say on the topic as a Mage would? Most Tranquil's lives were decided upon by non Mages, as well as Mages. No, no he was speaking to someone. Maxwell shifted just enough to see someone had brought his sister in, and she had her head bowed, nodding along with whatever she was hearing. Ah but they'd settled now, or at least paused to regroup on their arguments, when Bull cleared his throat.

"Don't you think we should ask someone whose Tranquil what they think?" 

"Eliza?"

"What will happen when the Rite is reversed?" 

Maxwell looked to their Seeker and she sighed. "We do not know, Elizabeth. As part of my Training I was made Tranquil for a year. But I do not have magic. It felt like a religious experience to me, but I cannot say how it would be for you, or others who have been made Tranquil longer. The Inquisitor has told me that he does not wish any Tranquil to be put to the reversal without their permission. I agree. We will need to approach all the Tranquil we know, and speak to--"

"I will do it. It is the most logical. I have been Tranquil the shortest amount of time. And should something go wrong, the general populace will favourably view the Inquisitor permitting his sister to be the first to attempt a risky procedure." It was times like these Maxwell wondered if it was a good idea to have her work so closely with Josephine. Of course his twin had always been like that, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her no. She would not be their sacrificial lamb. She would not be their experiment, but already others were agreeing, saying it was a brave move, and he had to bite his tongue. Though he did have one argument.

"You're mother's Heir, Elizabeth."

"And as I am I will not be permitted any inheritance. Nor will I be as a mage. It will all pass to you, as you are respectable in the eyes of the law and other nobles. That is granting Father's other children have no convinced him to talk Mother into changing her will."

"You know she tolerates them, and Father adores her too much." 

"True. Lucky for them they were able to marry for love. This time."

There was silence around them, and Max frowned, looking at his companions. Oh right, they all thought he was the elder, didn't he? "Liza's older by three hours. We're the product of both our parents' second marriage." He had never told them that, had he? When would he have had the chance, most of them if they had families didn't speak of them and he certainly didn't speak of his own. He wasn't completely certain that someone on their father's side hadn't arranged for Eliza to be transferred to Kirkwall when she had. 

"Maxwell, I will never be able to claim my inheritance by Chantry law. You may succeed. Please, allow me this choice. Meredith did not give me one, nor did whoever paid for my transfer." 

"Fine. But if this goes wrong, just know Mother will kill me." 

"If this goes wrong, brother mine, Dorian and The Iron Bull will keep you from her wrath."

Throwing his hands in the air, he looked to his companions, and realized he was outnumbered. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. "We'll need a few days to prepare. That's the last of the new business unless someone else has a crisis in the Hissing Wastes..Again." Silence greeted him, and they all agreed to depart to their own tasks, in groups of twos or threes, discussing the most recent news, or other matters, leaving Maxwell and his lovers alone in the War Room with his sister. Dorian and Bull were good enough to guard the door while Brother and Sister shared a moment, Eliza doing her best to assure her brother that this was for the best. 

"You will not lose me, Maxwell. You will see, all will be well." 

"And after that I'm going to have Leliana look into your transfer. Promise. And if you find yourself wanting to make personal inquiries to the person responsible I"ll just let you and Leliana work that out."

"Thank you, Brother."


End file.
